Through the Mirror of Roses
by Born a Killer 98
Summary: Dear Diary,    I've changed. Alot.   -Aya
1. Chapter 1

** I don't own Heart no Kuni no Alice… but you probably guessed that already didn't you?**

OoOoOoOoOoO

I walked outside the door feeling the warm buttery sunlight hit my face. I shielded my eyes as I looked up at the cloudless sky. I walked towards the bus stop along the heated street. I just reached my destination as the bright yellow bus pulled into view. No other kids were at the bus stop as usual. The street I lived on was for the rich only.

Sadly, that includes me.

I lived in the biggest mansion at the end of our street, my family is part of a royal bloodline that goes many generations back. I have two older sisters and two younger ones which means I am the middle child and I sometimes feel more like one of the servants rather than the master. The girls in my family wore the finest clothes, except me. They had the finest hairstyles and makeup and all that girly stuff.

Except me.

I was actually fine with this concept considering I'm not much of a girly-girl. On some occasion I am shoved into a dress but luckily not often. But in some way my family is royal, and highly respected. Which I don't really understand because it's the 21st century and we are in the U.S..

But, whatever floats your particular boat I guess.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as the bus pulled into school grounds. I quietly stepped into the school and weaved past lingering students I made my way to the commons room, which is also our lunch room.

"Hey Aya!" I heard a familiar voice call. As I looked up in surprise I saw one of my best friends waving me over.

"Hey Hale! How's it going?"

"Well I'm kind of nervous about the band concert with my solo and everything…" I chuckled quietly to myself. Hale was a percussionist in our school's band and 'this is the first time in school history that there will be a drum solo.'

"I'm sure you'll do fine-"

"Hey! Wassup everybody?"

"Hey Ebony!" We called to our gothic friend.

"What is crackalakin'?"

"Please tell me you did not just use that word in a sentence?" I replied.

"Mom told me to never lie?"

"Uh-huh…" The bell rang just after I said this. "And so our dreary day begins…"

"You've been playing Fable again haven't you?" Hale asked.

"Yep!" **(For those of you who don't know whenever you start playing Fable it says 'And so our story begins…")**

The girls laughed as we began the day.

I was sitting in Spanish class lazily drawing all my friends as Heart no Kuni no Alice characters… and some of my enemies…

"Aya? Aya, may you please answer?"

I racked my brain trying to remember what she said.

"Me gusta leer mucho porque es intersante?"

"Y-yes very good." I smirked as she turned back to the board. **( I did that once with my social studies teacher… he got pwned…)**

The question was give one example of something you like and why…

"Jacob your answer please?"

"Me gust-"

OoOoOoOoOoO

I was sitting in study hall still drawing detailed pictures of characters from Heart no Kuni no Alice as my friends but by now I was being more serious about and I decided to draw my character last. I was finishing Hale/Elliot drawing as said person looked over my shoulder.

"Why am I a bunny?"

"According to him he's not a bunny." I looked up at her with Bambi eyes.

"What?"

"Volume one. Read. Now"

"Okay, okay! I'm going!" She sat back down in her chair and began to read just as I started the picture of me.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_ Dear Diary,_

_Life is still boring as usual, I really have nothing to say…I'm going to draw now._

_ -Aya_

I picked up my sketchbook and began to draw. My stupid diary was my mom's idea to 'let my thoughts out'. I thought is was retarded.

I colored in my remaining hand as I sat on my bed at home.

"AYA! GET DOWN HERE!" I sighed as my sister Paris called. Sadly our last names are Hilton.

Thank god my sister wasn't blond… and that we don't own Chihuahuas.

"I'm coming!"

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Hale that was awesome!" Ebony praised.

"You think so?"

"We know so." The band was making its way to the dressing rooms behind the stage because that's where we store jackets and instrument cases. I made my way through the tight crowd to the back of the mirrored room. I packed up and gathered everything I needed. I looked up into the mirror for no apparent reason.

And I screamed _bloody murder_.

I collapsed to my knees clutching my _blood red _eyes.

**Mmm-kay! That was the first chapter! Reviews are welcomed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! HAPPY ST. PATRICK'S DAY EVERYONE! Here are my responses to reviews.**

**RavenTail980: No, he is like my 3rd favorite (I cant decide between Elliot and Ace…) Anywho thanks for the review (aww now I'm Peter. Darn)**

**MultiplePesonalityMe: Read below.**

I stood shakily to my feet and stared at the mirror. My eyes were flickering from hazel to red and back again. Everybody gaped at the odd sight. In the mirror I swear I saw Ace from Heart no Kuni no Alice.

He was smirking.

"What the HELL just happened?" Hale questioned.

"I…don't…I just…don't know." I stuttered.

OoOoOoOoOoO

I tossed back over in my bed once again, while wondering what happened. Why the llamas would Ace show up.

Was that my imagination?

I sighed and flipped on the light. I pulled my sketchbook out from under my pillow. I flipped through the Heart no Kuni no Alice page and these were the characters in order.

Ace- Me

Elliot- Hale

Nightmare-Ebony

Mary (Haha…poor man)- Jessie (enemy)

Peter- Tyson (enemy)

Vivaldi- Katherine

Dee- Kayla

Dum- Haya (Kayla and Haya are sisters)

Joker- Jacob (enemy)

Julius- Laura

Pierce- Sophie

Blood- Aiko (undecided…-_-)

Boris- Kat (lol)

For some strange reason there was no Alice… weird. I sighed as I flipped over and turned off the light. Oh, I forgot my sketchbook.

I picked it up and placed it at the bottom of my floor length mirror. As I crawled into bed my eyes became…so…heavy…

I drifted off into a peaceful, deep sleep.

(? POV)

I smirked as I saw Nightmare's work on putting the girl to sleep. I quietly stepped out of the mirror and into her world. I realized I stepped on something and looked down. Sitting there was her sketchbook. She just made my job easier.

I crouched down and placed all ten of my fingertips on the cover. Bright white lights started to flicker and dance around as if they were fireflies. The light crawled up the side of the wall creeping around the edge of the mirror until they were in place.

The snap of my fingers rang out loud and clear through the mansion yet no one stirred. The lights turned into beautiful red rosebuds.

"ACE! WHAT DID YOU DO!" Shrieked a familiar voice.

I brought my index finger to my lips.

"Quiet Joker you'll wake the girl." I said turning back to look at her. I snapped once more. This time the roses bloomed and shot out more light, different colors of red, yellow, green and silvery-blue. There was one lonely pink that with many others shot out the window. One red orb stayed behind and lowered into the girls heart.

"NO!" Joker tried to reach through the mirror but it stayed solid and it would not let him through.

"Sorry Joker this is my mirror! Yours is on the other side of town! Haha! Bye-bye!" I waved and he was taken away by a swirl of gray smoke.

The girl or as some call her , _Aya_, was now glowing bright red along with a prism of colors shooting throughout the room. She slowly started hovering and…

The change occurred.

(Aya POV)

I woke up rubbing my bleary eyes and pulled the covers off. Yay Friday! I stumbled over to my mirror and I almost fell over. "Pfft…"

I looked around, was that my imagination?

I finally found my way to the mirror and looked over my appearance.

"That's funny…I don't remember having brown hair- GAHHHHH!" I backpedaled so far I hit the wall on the other side of the room. "…ouch."

I tentatively made my way back to the mirror and finally was awake enough to see the worst part. My irises were blood red, my hair was now brown and up in a ponytail, and…

Oh. My. God. I was wearing something like Ace's shirt but it didn't have a belt and it was a dress that did not go past my knees, and it was sleeveless. I was wearing the same boots and the same jacket.

There was the SWORD! HAHAHAHA I AM SO HAPPY NOW!

Then there was something unexpected the mirror shimmered and there was Ace. I frantically looked around and decided on saying something smart…

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**P.s. If you want to… try to guess what the color of the orbs that came out of the roses signify. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AHHH I'M BACK! SORRY FOR SUCH A WAIT! **

**NyanCatWarrior: Coincidence -_-**

**Sleeping Moon: Thanks!**

**Nekozr: Yep, Boris is good :3**

**Baichan: Yes, HAVE A DIGITAL COOKIE! :D**

**Here it is.**

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" I shouted as I fell on my butt. "Ouch…" I mumbled as I stood up.

"Hahaha, don't worry, I won't kill you…yet." He said boring into me with his blood red eyes. I widened mine back. "Oh please, I'm joking!" He said laughing once more. I huffed blowing a stray hair away.

"That's not funny."

"Sorry. I'm psychotic…you must remember that…"

"Anyway," I said taking a step forward. "Why are you here?" My eyes were questioning and harsh at the same time.

"Ah, right. Back to business…" He said his smirk finally leaving. "As you might have seen a change took place last night." I was surprised at his sudden personality change, but kept listening intently anyway. "You are still changing. Your personality will soon _reflect _mine." He smirked once again, yet this time it was different. As if he knew something I didn't. "When that takes place I will give you more information. For now, just go to school."

"Um, can I change clothes?" I said staring at my newfound attire.

"No, but you can leave the sword home."

"Oh, that's…better…" I said tentatively. "I'm gonna' go to school now…bye." He waved and disappeared in smoke. I sighed and picked up my cell phone. Oh. Oh, my. Thirty-six missed calls…all from various friends. This can't be good…

I walked downstairs trying to avoid my mother. She is the only parent home in the morning. Luck was on my side and I didn't see her as I reached the garage. Then luck apparently ran an left me. "Aya, Aya, Aya dear. What are you wearing?"

"Sapphire…" I angrily addressed my oldest sister.

She grabbed my wrists in her hands. "You know mother would never let you wear-" She gestured up and down. "This." She frowned. "I don't get you anymore." She said stomping her foot.

"Move."

"Why, what will you do?"

A warm sensation spread through my head that I had never felt before. "I can always rip out your organs through you eye sockets…" I said genuinely smiling at her.

Her eyes widened and she stepped away. "That's what I thought." I passed by her and jumped on my Ducati and rode furiously down the street. I shook my head and the burning sensation filling my head went away.

I rode up to my school and jumped off my bike. I ran inside and my red jacket flowed from behind me. I opened the doors and there was a large crowd gathering around something. I pushed my way through to see the weirdest sight this morning.

"Oh my god."

**SO THERE IT IS! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
